TronicTale
by udk115
Summary: Sit down and let's hear the tale of the spawn of a Purple Heart and a Silver Eye, as they battle inner demons, meet new and familiar faces, and decide not only the fate of Animatronicica, but of all Purple Hearts and Silver Eyes alike. Do they have what it takes to let them have their happiest days? Or will they fail and embrace the joy of creation?


By: Udk115

 **(Welp. Here we are. My newest and first actual crossover story. The crossover in question being as the name suggests , between FNAF and Undertale.)**

 **(Also, you may have noticed that I dropped the No Sin Without Consequence story. Reason being is that it was too closely related to the story I wanted to set up. Also, I told you guys about a possible reboot of I Just Want To Die with a family. Yeah, that's cancelled too. Don't worry, as stated before, it shared too many similar plot points with this story you about to read.)**

 **(So don't fret, if you wanted to see drama, and family comfort, family drama, and a horrible past, you come to the right story. Before we begin, let's start with the only thing you need to know. )**

 **(Eyourna Namey is our main character. They are for more or less, this story's equivalent of Frisk. They are gender neutral...and that's about the comparisons you can make with Frisk and Eyourna. Also, since Eyourna Namey is pretty much..well..the reader or "The Player" if you will, it explains why I named them so. It's sorta a play on (Y/N) , by making you an official character, but at the same time not, since this character has an official name, and backstory. And I can assure you, their past, and your past does not line up at all..but you can wish to imagine yourself as them, again, with them being the "Player" character of our story.)**

 **(Oh, and if you recall "I know How This Rides Ends" teaser I did a while back, this story will have characters from it, don't worry...won't say who.)**

 **(Okay...enough jawing..story time with weird ass cousin udk! Yayz!)**

 **(P.S: FNAF (Five Nights At Freddy's in case you don't know. belongs to Scott Cawthon, and Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Any OCS that appear in this story, belong to me. Once we get a decent semi halfway point in the story, I will give them full bios on my author page. Not now, because...well..spoilers. :P)**

 **(Anywho, read and enjoy!)**

 **(Also AU on both parts, considering this story involves alt dimensions, alt timelines, and all utter such nonsense.)**

 **(P.S. A bit of gore and pain in the first chapter, though that should be expected cause...well...FNAF...:P)**

 **(Though just to be safe, this story is recommended for age fourteen and up, or at the very least very mature audiences.)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Fragmented Death_**

 **(Eyourna's First Person POV)**

 _Fire...fire all around._

 _It's...calming in a way sometimes to me. Standing near the fire with my family below a starry sky. It was calming. But, now the orange streaks dancing across the floor, was anything but calming. Wood planks fall from the ceiling, smoking and making that awful cackling sound that burning things make. I gulp, feeling this sense of dread and tension brought on by the hostile orange licks of light moving across my home. I breathe deeps breathe of smoke and ashes, coughing a bit. I need to get out of here...but..._

 _*Goldie blocks you path!*_

 _The text tells me otherwise. A golden anthropomorphic bear dressed in scratched finely crafted golden clothes stand before me. What remains of a golden top hat rests atop his head. His fur is just as messy as his clothes, rugged and standing up, splotches of golden fluffy fur having been seared off by the great inferno around us. He's also breathing heavily, paws raised high into the air, his palms shown sparking, before a jet of fire erupt from them both. The flames die down, barely leaping from his hand at this point, but still quite deadly if he chooses to throw the cleansing heat towards me in the form of a fireball._

 _"Ple..please...stay back Eyourna. Just...run away. It's too late to save them...please...I...I promise...I..I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this." He says, a hint of a dry choked back sob in his voice, hoarse and rough. It's clear to me that he's been crying. He feels guilty about what has transpired. He still helped them do it. He helped your home catch ablaze, he's to blame for what has happened here. "Oh yes, you promised you didn't want this? Really now? Who lead your fellow brethren here, who sicced them on me and my own like rabid dogs, who helped see this whole grisly event through?" I say through gritted teeth, anger building in me. This furry creature who wishes to seem all so huggable to children, wants me to be feel empathy towards him? After what he did, after what he cause...no...it's not how life works._

 _*You equip the Rusty Kitchen Knife*_

 _The air suddenly becomes much more dense, the tensity of it all growing ever higher once I draw my blade. Goldie's own breathes quicken and his eyes dart on me, looking me up and down, an emotion that nearly all beings of the sentient variety feels sooner or later...fear. "L...Look, look at yourself. T...this is why I ne...I needed to do this. Y...you have no idea what...what a mixed breed spawn of a purple heart and a silver eye can do." The golden bear says, tripping on his words as I approach him. I hold the knife up, wishing to don the smile that most purple hearts are known for. Alas, I couldn't muster the will to give an upside down frown, just a neutral expression. I look deeply into the glistening knife, my reflection looking back at me._

 _Two white eyes, inside two black voids of eyeballs, strapped into a skull with a young purple face. Around fourteen, and already having a scar or two splayed ont it, burns now joining said scars this knight. My hair is just as worse, mangled and dirt ridden, my animal ears covered by it. I...I have b..bear ears...just like mu..mu...mum. I hold my head in my hands, briefly letting the grasp on my knife go. All thoughts of my mother or father are obscured at the moment, almost all details of them lost to me, the only real fact know to me at the moment, is that my mother was a silver eye, bear I think, and my father a purple heart. My mind being muddled like this, it has to be a trick on Goldie's part, messing with my mental poweress...it won't stop me, but it sure as the heavens above that he's keeping me off my top possible form. "G...get out of my head, you foul creature." I mutter, feeling the pure hatred for not only Goldie, but silver eyes in general. His cowardly nature, and overall general eagerness to accept killing those who are defenseless...just like most silver eyes. At least my mother wasn't like that..I...I think. "I have no time for your mind games. DEPART FROM ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs, trying my best to make the golden bear run._

 _"I..I can't. I ..I have to do this. Your...your father has corrupted you. H...He wants to make you think bad of Silver Eyes as a whole, that we're a type of disease. " He shifts in place. "He wants you to hurt all of us, despite if we earned it or not. A...and you are in the right mindset to do what he wants. I..I couldn't let you go on to do it. To start such a foul mission." He says, getting right in my way._

 _"Oh, and you silver eyes are so pure compared to us purple hearts. I mean, it's not like you would hurt anyone just because they think you non feeling beings, or to make sure they don't replace your precious sweetheart of a guard, kill others because you mistake them for a metal sub-body, or a number of illogical reasons." I say back to Goldie hypocrite in a mocking tone, finally able to put on a smile from such an obvious statement of the sarcastic kind. "Oh..wait. Your kind does exactly that. For every sick mind of my kind, at least ten other some sick have logical and actual redeemable reasons, doing it to avenge a lost little one bullied to death, to stop the rampage of your own kind, or to shut down the wretched companies that in the other worlds your race of souls are a part of. Dare paint me and my father as a villain will you, you golden cretin? Nay...you and your filthy guard killing brethren are the true monsters of this stories we found ourselves a part of." I say, smiling._

 _He blinks a bit, before letting a long sigh. "So...I see that is unavoidable that we fight." He says, a hint of actual sadness as his voice. I answer with a running charge, knife in hand, ready to strike, flowing through the air to find it's mark in soft flesh._

 _*MISS!*_

 _The accursed bear side steps from me, avoiding the holy steel that should have made a home in it's unholy flesh. "P...please...just stop..." He mutters._

 _*MISS!*_

 _Another strike in the air, not finding it's mark. I let out a howl of anger, and keep striking the air, wanting to mark my first real kill._

 _*MISS!*_

 _*MISS!*_

 _*MISS!*_

 _*MISS*_

 _"GAAAAH!" I let out another roar of rage. "HOLD STILL YOU GOLDEN FECAL STAIN!" I scream, striking the air around him, his form side stepping each and every one of my strikes. One of his paws goes up to strike me, scratching along my chest, fire leaping from his other paw to hit me._

 _*-19*_

 _I watch as the much needed health points are drained from me, the fireball hitting head on in the chest, exploding and leaving the burning sensation all across my front torso. I grunt and fall onto my knees, looking at my pitiful level one. My father always told me to gain XP from the lowly creatures in the woods, but being the weak heart I was, I didn't listen to him. Now, I was regretting it, my health down to it's last point. I feel tears starting to run down my cheeks, unlike my father, I wasn't ready to die to for our cause. "W...wait..." I say, looking at Goldie. "P...please...I..I regret what I did..."_

 _He only looks at me with a somber expression, that looks like at any second, it could break into a pure saddened face, complete with tears. I have a feeling he's about to do something, we'll both really regret. "W...we both know as of now, you're aren't truly regretful. And if given the chance, you will start on your own rampage as soon as possible after an event like this, starting with me..I...I can't let this happen...I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." He says, face saddening a bit, my own starting to weep even more, his words ringing true...even if I can see the just inn his words...I...I don't want to die. "Not only because of my own desire to live, but for all the innocent blood you will shed, if I let you go living in this form...I must end you now..Please...if you are to find new life in another world, another story...I..I pray you find a world with Silver Eyes...who...don't kill, and actually can learn to love purple hearts, or in your case, mostly purple hearts with a bit of Silver Eye in them, so you may see the error of your ways..."_

 _*SNAP!*_

 _I grasp slowly, and slowly look down, at my feet. Below my knelled legs, my feet...oh gods my feet. They lie inside of two cold golden colored steel bunny feet, blood slowly dripping from them. "The Springtrap execution..I..I never thought I would find a need for it..." Before I can scream for him to stop, a steel suit fully entraps me, the golden bunny tomb surrounding my fully body now, cold springs pushing against me, one movement away from snapping and crushing me to death. "Pl...please...G...Goldie...I...I..." He sighs and slowly walks towards me, kneeling down to me, one of his paws slowly stroking the right side of my face. "But, the Springtrap execution, is the only way to destroy not only a body, but it's mind, and to scatter it's soul." He says, one lone golden tear running down his left cheek. His right paw reaches down, grabbing what I assume to be a lever. "Please..." I whimper. With a mighty pull down, the lever is pulled by Goldie, who quickly steps back away from me._

 _Another loud snap rings out across the still burning house, springs in the torso piece and head piece of the suit's springs would detract, pushing into my skin, impaling me in several places, my organs eviscerated from such an impact. I scream out of the metal coffin to be, feeling the blood slowly drip from my body and out of every pore of the suit. "PLEASE, GOD, PLEASE, GOD NO, STOP, STOP, PLEASE!" I scream out, feeling pain beyond measure, tears mixing with blood as they run down my cheeks, the springs running scratching up my face, as below my torso was torn asunder, inside out, a bloody chunky mess of what it used to be. I raise a weak hand to Goldie, fearing the next stage to come, knowing it will be the end of me. "P... ...lccch..." My whimpered pleases would turn guttural, as not only does the blood rush to my mouth, but the final springs snap, pushing metal rods into my jaws. I let out a few more guttural whimpers, before falling onto the floor, in a pool of my own blood. My vision begins to fade, seeing the flames finally begin to make their approach on me and Goldie. "I'm sorry little one...this needed to happen..." And with a turn on his heels, the golden bear's back faces me, his foot paws making a few stomps on the charred floor as he walks out, leaving me to bleed to death, hopefully before I burn...the first seems more and more likely...as...vision...goes...nothing but...dark..._

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _pAiN...Pa1n...a1l I feel...PaIn..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Darkness...paIn and DarKneSs...all...all I know now...time...meaningless now...now..._

 _..._

 _How long has it been ...bEeN...TiMe...nO...Mean...1ng...heRe..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Voices...I hear...voices. Thoughts...thoughts actually able to be had. Vision...feeling. I..I haven't felt this in what seems like forever._

 _"How long have they been out since you first tried to revive them?" The first voice asks in a gruff rough voice._

 _"A few days Peter." A second voice chips in with, in a voice that...isn't right, it's not real, it's like he's not speaking with his mouth...like...like...he's speaking with..with..._

 _"His hands...your hands sir.." I mutter, eyes slowly opening. All I see is two blurs that I assume to be humanoids, one rather pale, the other pure purple. "They're awake." The pale one says. "Good, it makes the next step all the easier." The pale voice also asks. I try to look around, white walls...lab equipment..I'm...in a patient's gown...wh..where am I? "Peter, the Shadows their patience and trust of me is already drying thin I fear. I need them if I am to not only see my sons again, but to also give my world a timeline where I exist again, and everything turns out as it should in the end." He says. "If they are to find out I revived the soul and body of a purple heart and a Silver Eye's spawn..."_

 _"They won't Gaster." The first voice butts in with, the voice being Peter I assume. "Trust me. Plus, if worse comes to worst, I could help you get your perfect timeline probably...I do have some knowledge of said things." He says. "Peter, I rather leave it to the Shadows. They helped over thousands of not only Silver eyes, but guards as well. I think they would be more..accustomed to making sure the happiest day occurs in a timeline. You have only helped two, technically three timelines at most." Gaster says, with a somewhat annoyed tone. "I swear, if it wasn't for me eating chicken in front of that universe's Chica, that family of Silver Eyes would have no kills under their belt." He says, as to combat Gaster's claim. Gaster just sighs, and jabs something sharp into my right arm. I look to my left, to see myself connected to some type of machine monitoring my heart rate. As of now, it seems stable. That's...good I think...mind going...numb again. "Huh...they seem to be fully waking up...oh god, no they're not , they going under again. Quickly, do the treatment Gaster!"_

 _"Peter, for god's sake man, purple hearts are only one fourth human, I don't know if they can handle pure determination yet..." Gaster says, rushing to my side, Peter quickly following, as my vision once fades again. "Gaster, any more trips of theirs to the void, and we my lose our only chance to bring them back! We have to try!" Peter would...exclaim...Gaster...Gaster runs to a box...vision...fading...again..._

 _..._

 _I blink a bit, seeing...red...glow...vial...forced down my throat...it's...contents..._

 _..._

 _I blink again, finally feeling the last bits of the red glowing goo trickle down my gullet, seeming to reengrinze me. I slowly try to get up, only to be pushed down at a pale hand, my eyes drifting to Gaster, finally able to see his face in full. So...so pale. Skeletal like in nature...wait...he doesn't have any arms. I look to my other side, seeing another fellow purple heart, a young man with ragged hair, a clean shaven face, and a devilish smile. "Take it easy little one, take it easy." Gaster says. "You been asleep for a very, very long time. It's amazing that you been able to accept the determination I gave you so easily. So few souls with your...unique composition could easily handle it." He says, his white pale face consorting into a little smile. "I am glad that you overcome the odds...but...not's jinx it little one. We need to make sure you're healthy. Can you move your fingers?"_

 _I blink at Gaster and nod at his request. After what I been through, making sure I'm okay should be top priority. Then I'll ask who the hell Peter and Gaster are, and why the hell I'm here. I hold my right and left hand to my hands, moving my fingers slowly stretching them out, putting them up and down. Making sure I can move them. "Good. Now try to move your t..."_

 _Before Gaster could go on, a single drip was heard. I blink and look down at my chest. A splotch of something purple has dripped it's way onto my gown. I blink and look up to the source of the dripping, it seems one of my fingers seems to have dislocated...and appears to be melting into the fingers below me. "Ah...ah..." I start to get in the first thralls of ahs that come before screaming, but I find myself unable to, my maw feeling the same way as my fingers, no doubt melting as well. "Oh god Gaster, what the hell is happening?" Peter asks, trying to catch me dripping bits and put them back onto me. "Oh gods, this is what I tried to warn you about Peter! Their body is rejecting the determination, it can't handle it, they're overdosing on it!" Gaster exclaims, trying to help Peter. My chest begins to bubble, gooey bubbles exploding, covering Gaster and Peter in melted me, causing them both to curse the foulest curses their cultures teached hem about. I try to talk, but I find my mouth halfway melted, bits of my chest bubbling up through said melting hole._

 _"Get the stabilizers, get the gods damn stabilizers Peter, NOW!" Gaster screams. I wish my vision was fading, this feeling, it wasn't pain, but it was still hell, it feels...cold...it feels lonely...it feels...cold...so cold...so lonely..._

 _"Shite, shite, SHITE, hold on kid, just hold on!" Peter would shout, before jabbing a syringe into my chest, injecting it's contents into my chest. I suddenly feel the ability to breath again, my body starting to become solid again. "Good...good they're stabilizing." Gaster says to Peter, slowly walking away from me. "I need to run some calculations. Watch them. Make sure nothing else happens. "_

 _"Yes Doctor, Nurse Peter is on the job!" Peter would give a little salute to Gaster. Gaster just sighs and walks out. "P..Peter...I...I..." I would say to Peter, only to have him "shhh" me. "Be calm kid. After what you bring you through. You need some sleep." I could only nod in agreement and rest my head back onto what I assume to be a gunnery they have laid me on. My breathes become short and soon fall asleep again..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

I wake up with sweat running down my face, heavy breathes escaping me. I look around to find myself in some dusty attic, laying on a make shift bed. I look around to see various knick knacks from across the ages stored in the attic with me, dusty as well. I lay back down onto my bed. "Gods...it was just a dream..."

"Was it the dream Eyourna? About the other you?" A young voice would say, small hands wrapping around my hips. I look down to see a familiar young face, and a dumb moppy haircut. "F...Frisk.." I say, looking further down to see their blue outfit with the purple stripes. "Y..Yeah it was about the other me Frisk." I say to them, softly sighing. They hug tighter, softly sighing. "It was just a dream Eyourna, they is no other you, there is no monsters, the Fazbears don't stuff guards, and your kind doesn't stuff kids into metal suits big sib." Frisk says, still hugging me. "It was just a dream."

I only nod and nuzzle into my little sibling. "Thank you for the comforting hug and words Frisk, but we both the dreams are going to go on. This is the third time this week." I say to the younger child. "Yeah, but it wasn't fourth in a week. So, it's getting better." They say, squeezing a bit tighter. "Soon you'll won't have any more bad dreams if I keep giving you plenty of love and kind words. I mean, clearly it's working...right?" I look down at Frisk, not having the heart to tell them that this was actually the sixth time this week I had a dream like this. It's getting worse, not better. I just return the hug the best I can. "Should we go back to sleep then? We have to wake up early for the Birthday- tomorrow at the pizzeria. Ten Birthdays in one place. It' going to be totally awesome." Frisk says to me, smiling. "Yeah...it will be. So, let's get back to sleep Frisk..."

Frisk pauses for a bit. "Are you sure you alright though big sib? You don't need me to get Paw Paw Vinny or Uncle Peter?" They ask. "I'm sure." I say, breaking off from the hug, burrowing my way into my sheets and blankets again, laying my head down on my soft pillow. "Good night Frisk." I say. I hear soft small footsteps walk to the bed on the other side of the room, the soft creaking heard to me as the younger child climbs into his own bed. "Night big sib." Frisk says yawning. Soon, the soft snoring of theirs would be heard to me. It's almost like a cute lullaby in a way. I soon find myself going to sleep as well, hopefully that I could forget the dreams for just a bit, come tomorrow...

...

...

 _End of Chapter 1._

 **(HOLY BUTTERFINGERS AND POPPING POP-TARTS! That was a long ass first chapter, one of the longest chapters I ever did. I must be getting better at this! Or...at the very least getting better at throwing a bunch of tosh onto the screen. :P)**

 **(Either way, expect most chapters to be 1000 words to 1500 for normal chapters, and long chapters like this, when the shite hits the fan.)**

 **(Anyway leave a review to tell me what you think, hit me up on Steam *udkk115v2* or skype *udk115* if you want to voice any compliants. Okay...well...see ya next chapter.~)**


End file.
